


Liliums

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Relationships, Light angst? Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilies hits different to Kevin when its summer time.





	Liliums

" _Hi Jacob."_ Kevin said into a particular gravestone with a grim smile putting down sets of bright lilies beneath the stone, crouching down slightly to brush aside the dried up leaves and stones on the ground. 

Kevin then took a few moment to pray, hoping that his former lover won't worry about him no more, having to leave him alone in amidst of his own hardest times, he wanna let Jacob knows he's fine and that he hoped he's happier up there, too.

" _remember when you told me to go for the Fine Arts? Well, i decided to give it a shot."_ kevin couldn't help but grin at the cold and silent gray stone, the hot intense heat of summer covering Kevin who wiped his sweat with a handkerchief.

Jacob always told Kevin that he'll do great in fine arts literature more rather than psychology, the one Kevin's mom more eager for her son to pursue, dreams often clashed with one person and another but Kevin didn't care if his mom was against it, he wanted to chase what he thinks suited more for him.

_Give it a shot, cause i know you'll fall asleep on_ majority _of your psychology classes._ He still remembered those words ringing in his ears as he and Jacob was just playing with their Nintendos.

If only Jacob was there to cheer on him when he declared to his parents that he chose fine arts, even though they were a bit disappointed they wouldn't want to held their child back from his dreams, it was like a fresh air being inhaled by Kevin, and he knows if the older was there he'd be flying in the clouds because Jacob would've definitely leaped into him with a crushing hug.

But realities suck, doesn't it? Jacob was taken away before Kevin's very own eyes far even before he made the final decision.

Kevin didn't wanted to drown on his unending sea of feelings and sadness, Jacob wouldn't like that, so he pushed himself through to the top, to make him proud. To tell him that he can do it, even when he's falling apart sometimes.

Kevin sighed and patted the gravestone in an assuring way, before he finally stood up and planted a kiss on his fingers then places it into the stone _"i love you, take care okay?"_

A surge of warmness rise in Kevin's body as he slowly walked away from the grave, as if it was Jacob himself smiling down on him

_"i love you too kev."_

¬¬¬¬

Changmin sat with his legs crossed as he towa sip of his ice cold tea, taking a slow careful bites of his croissant, it was so fragile each time he took a bite of it some crumbs will fall into the ground. 

" _you lied. This taste horrible"_ changmin huffed into the empty air as he discarded his croissant into the small plastic bag he was carrying, dusting his hands away from the crumbs

Changmin accidentally spilled some of his cold tea into the Gravestone infront of him and he gasps in a tiny voice quickly taking the cup away and cleaned the stone with the sleeve of his sweater " _oh my god Younghoon I'm so sorry"_ he frantically says drying the stone off with a tissue.

_"i already told you picnics aren't my hobby, but since today is your birthday.... I guess i should try."_ changmin muttered and pouted slightly, rolling up his sleeve that is now badly stained 

He quickly sighed loudly and stare off into the idle headstone, its been months since his Boyfriend, Younghoon unexpectedly passed. Leaving Changmin and their 2 years relationship.

All the memories they had shared of course remained in Changmin's heart, how could he forget the occasional weekend dates, either them spending their time on each other respective houses or Younghoon taking Changmin on a Sunday morning picnic.

Which is why it bought Changmin here, unfortunately he is indeed very bad at doing one, Changmin wasn't a big fan of going out in the open space and eat his food where everyone can see, especially when he's absolutely aware when he eats his cheeks could get really stuffed like a chipmunk.

Younghoon however always convinces him to go out, and Changmin could never resist, because Younghoon is always so insistent and he's extremely _cute_ when he's being like that, the pouty lips and puppy eyes telling Changmin that he'll promise it'll be fun for the both of them. 

And Younghoon never lied to him ever, he always keeps his promises. Changmin could count the times where Younghoon always never breaks his promise, there are far too many to say but you get the point. 

Younghoon keeping his promise of getting Changmin that one cute hoodie he saw online, his promise of taking Changmin out of town just to try out that new restaurant which is 2 hours away from where they live, or that time where he promises to get Changmin a ring he likes, name it all. He always gets everything Changmin wants.

The only time Younghoon didn't keep his promise was on November 5th.

_"it'll be quick, i promise okay? I'll see you on dinner"_ was the last thing Younghoon said to Changmin when he was about to walk out of their apartment door, Changmin looking at him with much disapproval. 

_"hoon please I know its urgent, but can i come? I don't trust you driving in this weather"_ changmin pleaded as Younghoon shook his head, droplets of rain hitting against the window.

" _no, you stay here and please make me those surprisingly delicious horrible looking pancakes like last week"_ younghoon laughed as Changmin hits him on the chest lightly. 

_"fine. Drive safely, i love you."_

_"i love you too."_

And Changmin knew the moment he lets go of younghoon's warm embrace, something is about to happen, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what is, if only his future self could tell him. 

Changmin sat still on the dinning table, alone, with his phone tightly grasped on his hands, companied by two plates of now ice cold pancakes. God knows how many hours he has sat there anxiously waiting for Younghoon. 

Its only the small sound of notification that slaps him back into reality, he glances at the screen of his phone. 

_Changmin, this is Jaehyun, you need to come down quick. Its Younghoon._

Changmin remembered when he received the massage that fateful night, he was scrambling out of the apartment not caring where everyone would look at him barefooted running into his car.

_"i gotta go hoon, my sister is calling. I'll be back tomorrow, i promise."_ changmin said with a hint of the old scars of sadness and denial to face the reality. 

Changmin bid goodbye at younghoon's headstone as he slowly made his way back into the parking lot, holding tight onto an necklace. Something he failed to give to Younghoon before his passing. 

××××

Kevin accidentally bumped into someone on his way back into his own car, both parties grunting loudly, as one of them fell down into ground because of the impact 

_"oh fuck I'm so sorry"_ kevin quickly helped the stranger up from where he was stumbling down, the man was wearing Yellow and black striped sweater and a black beanie, who kindly accepts 

_"no it was me being dumb and not looking where i was going"_ changmin rubbing his head gently and gets up slowly cleaning himself. 

" _no no please that was my fault"_ kevin felt bad because he sure is convinced that the impact of their bodies and head hitting each other was really hard, aslo due to the fact his head is throbbing. 

_"i guess it's the sun messing with our heads"_ the stranger lamely joked and chuckled softly reaching out his hand offering a handshake with Kevin " _changmin"_ he gave a very wide and friendly smile, Kevin could see a dimple forming on his cheeks. 

" _kevin"_ Kevin simply said giving out an equally friendly smile, shaking his hands with Changmin's, the first thing Kevin noticed that Changmin's hands is really soft, like a sheet of tissue. 

Changmin and Kevin walked down the parking lot together, with Changmin explaining to Kevin that he was visiting his old lover that sadly passed on from a car accident, which in return Kevin told him he was stopping by to greet his friend, Changmin joking that maybe universe make them ran into another due to their loss of significant other in their lives. 

" _there's my car"_ changmin pointed to a specific red old toyota corolla, putting his other hands on the pockets of his sweaters. " _see you another time?"_ he timidly asks Kevin looking down at his shoes. 

_"coffee next week?"_ kevin blurted out all of the sudden, and Changmin look back at him before throwing a grin and a thumbs up, since they already exchanged number earlier, Changmin got inside his car and waved Kevin goodbye. 

Kevin went into his car not long after, and he momentarily sit still facing on the steering wheel, and held on to a piece of paper that Changmin gave to him with his number plastered into it.

_Ji Changmin_ the name bellow the number said. 

_Maybe the universe did make them ran into another._

Kevin lightly shrugged and put the paper into his wallet, as he started the engine of his car and drived away. 


End file.
